paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups In Pompeii (Part 4)
(The people were running to the beach until Mt. Vesuvius launches big pumice stones out of the sky) (Cassia looks up) Cassia: Watch out! (The four got out of the way but it hits the people and smashed the buildings to pieces) Jill: Oh my goodness. Maxis: The mountain is killing everyone. Everest: But not us. (The pumice stones stopped coming and everyone else is dead) Cassia: Chuck and Beverest knew the danger was coming. Jill: Who did? Everest: Pup friends of hers. (Suddenly they hear sounds of horses coming closer and closer) Maxis: That sounds like... (The horses stopped infront of them) Cassia: Chase. Alexis. Alexis: We bought the horses. Chase: We sure did. (Maxis notice Milo and Atticus are with them) Maxis: What are they doing here? Atticus: We decided to go with you. Jill: Really? Alexis: Yeah they helped us get the horses. (A rumble sound from Mt. Vesuvius made them look) (20 feet of Mt. Vesuvius collapes and it creates a pyroclastic flow) Cassia: Lets go. (They got on the horses and ride toward one of the gates and out of Pompeii) (They stopped at a distance far from Pompeii) Milo: Its ok my love. Its ok. (They were about to go until they heard voices) Voices: Wait! (They turn around to see Cassia's pup friends) Cassia: Beverest. Chuck. (Cassia gets off and runs over to them) Alexis: What are you both doing here? Beverest: We decided to become Cassia's loyal pets. Chuck: Do you think thats an offer Cassia? Cassia: Thats an offer. (The pups hug Cassia) Chase: Aw. (Everest looks at Pompeii) Everest: Look. (They watched as the pyroclastic flow covers Pompeii and hear people screaming) Jill: Pompeii is long gone. Chase: Its never forgotten Jill. Milo: Never? Everest: Nope. I heard that 2,000 years later Pompeii was found. Alexis: Really? Beverest and Chuck: Who found Pompeii? Everest: Some miners of course. Cassia: Everest, Chase just tell me what kind of future pups are you with all that stuff? Chase: Were members of the PAW Patrol. Atticus: PAW Patrol? Everest: Yeah, but I think we better get back to our time. Milo: Then we better be off. (Chase and Everest got off the horses as Cassia, Beverest and Chuck got on) Chase: Bye. Everest: See ya. Alexis: Farewell. Cassia: Goodbye younge pups. (They ride off into the distance and disappeared) Everest: Ok Chase how do we get home? Chase: I don't know. (Suddenly a portal opened behind them and they turn around) Everest: A portal. Chase: That must be the way back. (They jumped into the portal and it disappeared in a glow that covers the screen) (Chase and Everest came out of the portal as it closes) Everest: Do you think were back? Chase: Lets see. (They ran outside and see Pompeii in ruins) Everest: Were back. (Chase gives Everest a high paw) (They ran off to find Ryder and the other pups) Scene changer: Everest's badge (Ryder and the pups were at the temple of Jupiter) Ryder: Sorry, pups I can't find Chase and Evererst anywhere. Marshall: What ever could have happen to them. Skye: I don't know. Penelope: Me eather. Lilac: Same here. Rocky: Well maybe they... Everest and Chase: "Howls" (The pups saw Chase and Everest coming up the street) Zuma: Chase, Evewest We been looking all over for you. Chase: Sorry, about that. Everest: We kinda got carried away there. (Rubble notice Chase and Everest are covered in volcanic ash) Rubble: What happen to you? (Chase looked confused) Chase: What do you mean? Rubble: Well look how much ash is on you. (Everest and Chase looked at each other and themselves) Chase and Everest: Oh. HAHAHAHAHAHA (They shook off the ash) Ryder: What happen you anyway? Everest: Well thats a little hard to explain. Penelope: Your not gonna tell us? Chase: Yeah maybe someother time. Lilac: Oh. Marshall: Hey Ryder can you give Chase and Everest that book you've showed us? Ryder: All right Marshall. (Ryder takes a book about Pompeii out of his bag and gives it to Chase and Everest) Everest: Is this a book about Pompeii? Ryder: Of course it is. Skye: Before we noticed you didn't come back Ryder showed us this book about Pompeii how it was built, and how it looked, and... Zuma: Whoa, dudette don't spoilied this for Chase and Evewest. Skye: Sorry. Scene changer: Skye's badge (The pups were having lunch, Chase and Everest were nearby) (They were reading the book while eating their lunch and found two pictures one with six people and the other with Alexis and Atticus on one side and on the other Cassia and Milo with their pups Beverest and Chuck standing infront of two cities by the sea) Everest: It looks like they are rulers of those cities. Chase: I think so. Wait, look at this. (They saw a paragraph under the pictures its a good thing they can read) Everest: "After the distruction of Pompeii, the six survivors went south and two cities called Everest and Chase were built south of Mt. Vesuvius by the sea. Alexis and Atticus became rulers of the city of Chase, Milo and Cassia became rulers of the city of Everest with their loyal pups Beverest and Chuck. The survivors say they got help from two pups named Chase and Everest who came from the future. The citizens worship these two pups as gods to thank them for helping the survivors escape from the volcano." Chase: I think Pompeii was never forgotten. Everest: Yeah, and I think we changed history. (Rubble walks over to them) Rubble: What part are you reading? Chase: A part where only six people out of 12,000 people survived the disaster. Everest: And the four became rulers of two cities. (Zuma walks over) Zuma: Weally? Chase: Yep. Everest: Of course. (Rocky ate all of his lunch and burped) Rocky: "Burps" Excuse me. (Lilac burps also) Lilac: "Burps" Parten me partner. (All the pups laughed) (The End) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Crossovers